


Dancing (or something like it)

by luvscharlie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 100 Drabble Challenge, Community: 100quills, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-04
Updated: 2014-04-04
Packaged: 2018-01-18 03:51:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1414057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvscharlie/pseuds/luvscharlie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ron prepares for the father-daughter dance at Rose's wedding</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dancing (or something like it)

**Title:** Dancing (or something like it)  
 **Author:** [](http://luvscharlie.livejournal.com/profile)[**luvscharlie**](http://luvscharlie.livejournal.com/)  
 **Fandom:** Harry Potter  
 **Pairing:** Ron Weasley Gen!Fic  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Word Count:** 100  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Summary:** Ron prepares for the father-daughter dance at Rose's wedding  
 **A/N:** Originally written for [ 13\. Waltz](http://luvscharlie.livejournal.com/5285.html) on [](http://100quills.livejournal.com/profile)[**100quills**](http://100quills.livejournal.com/)

"What on earth is Ron doing?" Arthur asked, joining Molly in the kitchen.

"Dancing."

"That's dancing? Really? " Arthur cocked his head. "I had lots of guesses and dancing wasn't even in the top ten."

"He's been practicing all day. Says he doesn't want to embarrass Rosie at her wedding."

"Ah, the father/daughter waltz. That's what that's supposed to be?" He scratched his head.

"I tried to help him, but I can't stand to have my feet stepped on anymore."

Arthur looked into the adjoining room. "And we thought Charlie's date would be the night's biggest spectacle! Fooled us, eh?"


End file.
